


A Simple Picnic

by moricat



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: (Late) birthday blurb for my best friend, Mintnewt, I hope she likes it and I want to do more for her soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dokiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/gifts), [mintnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mintnewt).



> I don't know anything about TMR, this is a gift for Sheren because she loves it and you will quickly find I know nothing about it, just hope it can make her happy (or laugh at how I don't know what I'm talking about at any point in the story lol).

It was a fresh and sweet smelling morning in the maze after a long cleansing shower had washed through the night. The soft sunshine filtering through the dewy air somehow gave the serene atmosphere a sense of hope. And that's just what these two heroes of the maze needed.

"You alright to walk?"

Newt scrunched his nose and turned sharply in response. "You don't need to treat me like an old man, you know. I can handle a simple walk to a corner we've been to a million times." he argued and resumed his walk to their destination with a slight wobble in his step.

Minho couldn't help but smile to himself. "Alright, alright, pardon me, tough guy."

"You are pardoned." Newt smirked to himself, feeling even lighter now as Minho started walking right beside him.

The pair soon arrived at their own little secret place in the maze, marked by a carving on the wall reading "MN", which they'd been to countless times, but never mapped for anyone else. It was a quiet and serene corner in this ominously massive maze, just for them and them alone. Minho laid out the raggedy but clean picnic blanket they always used and held out a hand to help Newt sit down, only to find Newt gracefully reject it. The blond man took his seat and relaxed while his snarky lover followed, not hesitating to sit right beside him, hip-to-hip.

"Nice day, no?" Minho purred by Newt's sensitive ear, with a devious grin he knew Newt couldn't get enough of.

"Heheh. It's alright. I love it after it rains." he replied wistfully.

Minho rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Mmhmmhmmm..." He wasted no time at all pulling out the supplies for their brunch date from their satchel: a small bottle of cherry wine they opened very sparingly, a round loaf of fresh bread, smoked sausage, and a small block of dessert cheese; a humble meal for two, but a pleasant one. Newt let his head fall on Minho's shoulder as he uncorked the little bottle and handed it to him like clockwork, since Minho preferred taking the second sip.

Newt took a humble swig of the drink with a hard swallow and let out a refreshing sigh. "Ahh... I needed that."

"Hmm you know what I kinda need a drink of..." Minho hummed as he sliced the bread and prepared their sandwiches

Newt nudged him with a blush. "Ohh, why don't you get your mind out of the gutter for once?"

Minho paused to bring his face right up to Newt's, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes with a not-so-hidden gleam of lust. "Because you would get very, very bored..."

Newt's already-half-lidded eyes fell even further as he bit his lip.

Minho then took the bottle of wine to take a drink of his own, making sure his lips kissed the rim of the glass in just the right way for Newt to muse upon... and then finally broke eye contact with him to finish making the sandwiches. "You know I had a dream about you last night."

"A dirty one?" he jested.

Minho chuckled and handed Newt his sandwich. "No, you think that's the only thing on my mind?"

"Sometimes." He smiled. "But I was just kidding. Tell me the dream." he requested, taking a big bite despite having a small mouth, much to Minho's fascination.

"You and I came across these huge birds in the maze."

"Yeah?"

"And they wanted to eat us but I whopped them in the noses and suddenly they were like-- our loyal pets or something, eager to serve."

"Ohh. What'd they look like?"

"Eh, ugly as fuck, like vultures or whatever those big birds you mentioned once were called."

"Condors?"

"Maybe? My version of em anyway. Ugly as fuck haha. Anyway, they let us jump on their backs... and they flew us out of here, right over the divides and away from all this shit..." he explained, gazing up at the open blue sky over the walls, mocking him in his confinement.

"Away to freedom..." Newt muttered, looking down at his lap.

Minho's own gaze fell too. "...Yeah."

"And then... we got married, right?"

"...Right. Just like I promised." he confirmed, staring down at his sandwich, but not really looking at anything...

Newt looked at Minho with a smile before turning his gaze down to the sandwich Minho most definitely showed no interest in eating. Now he was concerned.

"...I meant it, you know. It's a promise I intend to keep. Just as soon as we get out of here, just the second we're free. It'll be you and me, forever."

"I know..." he quickly assured him, resting a hand over Minho's lonely ones. "We're in this together even now though, so don't feel so burdened."

Minho looked up and found Newt's smile trying to reassure him, but returned his gaze downward to the empty ground in front of him. "Hard to feel confident in that right now."

"Hm? Why is that?" the blond asked as he took another drink from the wine bottle. But suddenly, it hit him...

"..."

"Minho..."

"Did you really give up on us?..." he whispered, an audible crack in his throat for the crying he was about to do.

"I... lost sight of myself. It was like... As a failure to lead us, they'd all be best off without me--"

"Even me?" Minho questioned with a sharp turn to stare into Newt's darkened eyes through the tears gushing from his own.

"E-- Especially you... I love you more than anything and you deserved better than me. So I wanted you to feel free to move on. It was a dumb thing to think, I was sick in the head, man... I'm so sorry..."

Minho wiped away his tears, ashamed of himself for so pettily bringing this back up again when it was long over and well behind them, especially when Newt had already apologized for the attempted suicide numerous times. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay... Has this been bothering you all this time?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"...I'm sorry. I wish I could express it to you or explain how it felt back then, but I can't. I can only say I'm sorry and that I love you."

"No, don't, I know it's not your fault..." Minho argued lovingly. "I just-- I guess the reason it was bothering me was cuz... Well that future is what keeps me going every day. And it hurts to know it slowed you down to the point that you nearly left me altogether."

"It's not--"

"No, I know! I know..." he insisted, kissing Newt's temple to assure him. "It just means we think differently, and that's no news or anything. Can you promise to come to me with things like this next time though? _Please_..."

"Of course." Newt promised, wiping away Minho's tears with a gliding thumb over his cheeks. With the feelings between them settled again, he then pressed his lips against his lover's, relishing in their warmth and finding him sweeter than any wine or treat or whatever flavor the world inside or outside the maze had to offer.

Minho sighed, so grateful to be kissing this man yet again, enhanced by the intimacy represented in that cherry wine of theirs flavoring this kiss in its usual way on these secret rendezvous. He cherished their kisses a little more now after that awful day he nearly lost his precious Newt. Felt his lips a little more, studied his tongue a little more, analyzed his flavor more intimately... No one knew Newt better than Minho...

The pair made love on the picnic blanket, to the sound of the wind singing through the maze walls, and did so again and again until they had to lay down for a nap from the exhaustion. After the 4th time, the shirtless pair cuddled quietly with breathy sighs and heavy breathing between them, holding each other close and nuzzling each other intimately thanks to that never ending magnetic pull surging through them.

"Minho..." Newt whispered with a huff still in his breath.

"...Yeah?"

"Let's get married right now."

"Now?" The exhausted muscular man echoed casually, still huffing a little himself. "Alright... I, Minho... take thee Newt... to have and to hold... for better or worse... inside the maze or out... for as long as we both shall live, and even after..."

'Wow,' Newt thought. 'He didn't make a single sex joke...'

"And to fuck and to blow for now until the end of time."

"Ah, I can't do anything with you." Newt laughed and rolled over to kiss that smirk off of Minho's obnoxious face... only to be stopped by 2 gentle tan fingers.

"Say yours now."

Newt's eyes glistened and his smile widened brightly. 'So he was serious...' "I, Newt, take thee Minho... to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, for better or worse, for freedom or maze walls... for now and for eternity..."

"Mmm... you may now kiss the groom." Minho purred and rolled himself into a deep kiss with his Newt, both men running their hands over each other's bodies, studying every bump, crevice, curve, and muscle under their palms...

The pair fell asleep in what was left of the morning light, dreaming of fresh air and free worlds, and conquering them all in each other's arms. They'd never slept so peacefully in their lives, and though their dreams were too sweet to leave, they also couldn't wait to wake up again and begin the rest of their day as secret husbands... Indeed the most powerful moments could transpire through merely a simple picnic.

\--


End file.
